Breaking Dawn The Truth
by mistark
Summary: Post eclipse, wedding. Basically how I thought Breaking Dawn would have gone down! Seems slightly more realistic to me than Bella actually getting pregnant ...
1. Introduction Jacob

Disclaimer: No, my name is not Stephenie Meyer

Breaking Dawn

Intro

"Jake?" His scent burnt my nose. But I easily fought the urge to attack. His russet-coloured fur was unmistakable, and yet he showed no signs of recognition- Edward hadn't even 'heard' him approaching.

"Jake?" I called again, sharper this time, as he settled into a crouch, almost like he was preparing to spring. I shot a worried glance at Edward, but he seemed just as confused as me.

"There's nothing," he said, voice quivering. "It's his scent alright, but… Bella, his mind is gone."

"Gone?" I said. If I'd been able to, I'd have fainted. I turned back to Jake, who was lopping closer. Suddenly he leapt at me, his speed and agility almost taking me off guard. Instinctively I jumped out of the way, but he was beside me again, jaws snapping just inches from my face. "Jake!" I screamed as Edward threw him away.

Edward and I stood back-to-back ducking and leaping out of reach of Jake's sharp claws and teeth. We couldn't continue this forever- Edward's sleeve was torn from rescuing me the first time, and it was only a matter of time until Edward's flesh was the next thing torn. Loathe as I was to hurt Jake, I couldn't let Edward get hurt.

Jake had to be stopped. With force if necessary.

He wheeled towards me again, and I had to stop him, to hurt him, to protect Edward from my best friend, my other lover. In my heart, tears fell.


	2. The Wedding Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, much as I'd like to, it's all Stephenie Meyer's

Chapter One

I turned the page. Or, at least, I tried. The stiff card resisted my touch, and it wasn't until his cool hand smoothed over mine that I was able to unhitch it. Alice had made it of course. 120 pages of thick cream card, filled with hundreds of photos of my wedding.

It hadn't even been that bad. Although Charlie had grimaced when I first told him I was to marry Edward, at only 18, he'd grown on the idea, until he was bursting with pride, tears of happiness streaming down his eyes as he walked me up the aisle. With my arm firmly clasped in his, I'd made it to the altar without tripping over the white lace that made up my 1900 style dress. I'd kept my eyes on Edward throughout the entire ceremony, his beauty, accented by the old style tux and waistcoat he wore, still caught my breath. I'd forgotten my vows as he breathed his over me.

Emmett, of course, had conducted the wedding, using the pastoral licence he'd achieved over the internet. Seeing him in a photo, I remembered how he'd boomed out his laughter at my forgotten vows.

"Mmmmm," Edward sighed contentedly next to me, as I reached the photo of him putting my ring on. "You look so beautiful."

In spite of myself, I twisted my hand so I could see Elizabeth Masen's ring, my ring, glittering on my wedding finger, where it would stay for eternity.

Edward chuckled as he closed the book and tucked it between our seats. There was no room in the back of his shiny Volvo, crammed as it was with all my stuff. Charlie's gift, 500 to go towards my university fees, sat in my purse by my feet. Edward wrapped his ice cold fingers around mine as I stared out the window, watching towns and cities rush by. The speed no longer scared me, although we were going over 100m/h. At this rate we'd be there by tomorrow. We were headed to Alaska of course, though three weeks early for the start of college; I'd told Charlie and Renee I'd wanted to get settled in.

I suppressed a yawn, but Edward saw through me, snorting as he dug under his seat for my blanket. "Sleep Bella," he cooed, tucking me in. I'd barely shut my eyes when the car stopped. Edward was already opening the door, scooping me up in his cool arms and carrying me towards a brightly lit building. I blinked in sleepy confusion as we neared the reception desk. What were we doing here?

"The honeymoon suite" Edward addressed the receptionist in his musical voice. I stiffened, but kept up the sleeping façade until we were in the lift. I opened my eyes, only to have them closed again by Edward's lips, a gentle pressure that blew me away. He kept kissing me, his ice cold lips tracing lines of fire over my face, my lips, down my throat and back to my lips. I kissed him back fervently, twisting my fingers through handfuls of his silky bronze hair, pulling his face close to mine and pushing my mouth with his with everything I had. I waited for him to chuckle and push me away, but it didn't happen. He kept kissing me, just as urgently until I had to break away, fighting for breath. He didn't pause, continuing to caress my neck with his lips. Dimly, I heard him unlock a door, and it close behind us.

I looked away from his ochre eyes, to see an enormous heart-shaped bed. "Edward!" I gasped. He smiled my favourite lopsided smile. "Surprise! It's time I kept my side of our bargain."

"I…. I need a human minute Edward."

"Of course."

I'd spotted my travel bag on the floor, and grabbing it, I ran into the ensuite bathroom. I hurriedly dug into my bag, my hand questing for a silky something. Success! I pulled out my Victoria's Secret Lingerie, which thankfully I remembered to ask Renee to bring when she came to Forks. When I looked in the mirror I was stunned, the red silk brought out the highlights in my hair, and the black lace looked exquisite against my pale skin. I looked… well, sexy. I felt sexy. Edward wanted me, waited for me.

I opened the bathroom door and leant against the frame, feeling more than a little silly as I adopted the provocative pose I'd seen in many a music video. Edward lay on his side on the bed, his eyes widening as he looked me up and down.

Suddenly he moved so fast I didn't see him until suddenly he was in front of me, holding me hands. He hummed my lullaby as he pulled me closer to the bed. My heart bet frantically in my chest, making 

Edward smile my favourite crooked smile. I jumped up and hitched my legs around his waist, while grinning; he threw himself backwards onto the bed. I tore at his clothes, ripping buttons off his shirt in my haste to pull it off. His cool hands slid over my shoulders, dragging my lingerie with it. I sucked in a breath.

We made love well into the night, Edward never tiring, me never wanting to stop. His cool body was everywhere, pressed against me, always gentle, always loving. Finally, as too exhausted to continue, and I snuggled up against his cold side and drifted off to sleep with my lullaby sung in my ear by the voice of an angel.


	3. The Change

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it was true, I don't own Edward, or any of Meyer's fantastic creations.

Chapter Two

I was nervous. No, I was terrified. You see, I'd never been much of a masochist, and changing into a vampire was definitely going to hurt.

I was lying on a bed in a cottage in the middle of nowhere. Also known as Atlanta. There was an IV in my arm, and morphine was flowing into my blood. I hoped Carlisle's theory would work, but personally I wasn't convinced. I'd felt the fire of vampire venom, so long ago when James had bit me, and to be honest, I wasn't sure morphine could do anything about it.

"Goodbye humanity" I whispered. Edward smiled a tightly. I felt the morphine begin to take me under. "Now, Edward!" I tried to yell, but all that came out was a sleepy mumble.

He heard though. Looking deep into my fluttering eyes, he pressed his lips to my wrist, and bit me. It seemed an age before he pulled away, panting slightly, his lips redder than usual. I couldn't feel anything for a long while. But then I felt it. I wasn't the waves of pain I remembered, merely a gentle warmth that seeped through my body, which would have sent me to sleep, had my eyes not been forced open by some unknown inner compulsion.

It seemed I was to stay awake throughout my transformation, not in pain thank god, but I didn't relish three days without sleep.

Edward glanced at Jasper- "Is she…?" Jasper shook his head, astonished. The rest of the Cullen's looked just as surprised. "The morphine works!" Edward sung with joy. I knew it would have been a very hard three days for him, seeing me in pain, and unable to do anything about it.

The next two days were bearable, for being on a constant drip of morphine; the pain of my transformation never reached me. Edward kept his hand in mine, singing to me, telling me stories, and filling me in on the outside world. Alice and Rosalie had gone shopping; Jasper and Emmett had found 

huge bears while hunting in the nearby wilderness. Carlisle and Esme had gone out to give Edward and I space.

On the third day, the IV popped out of my arm. It would not go back in, and shattered when Edward tried. My skin was too tough, but I knew I was not quite a vampire. Edward met my own worried glance, his eyes widening in fear for me. He took both my hands in his and his breath was heavenly as he spoke: "Bella, oh Bella! It's nearly over, but… it will hurt for a while."

I gulped.

Four hours later, the pain reared it's ugly head. And, yet, it was not so bad. I did not scream, but could not help but twist and moan in it's fiery grasp.

Edward had me in his arms, rocking me back and forth as he sang to me.

The pain was just beginning to fade when the rest of the Cullen's arrived. I knew it was nearly over. I took one last breath, the last one I'd ever _need_, and closed my eyes one last time.

I opened my red eyes.

Seven pairs of yellow eyes looked back. I smiled and sat up. Only Edward staggered back.

"Edward!?"


	4. Hunting

Disclaimer: My last name is not Meyer

Chapter Three

Edward's Point Of View

The last few hours were hard. Seeing and hearing her in pain, without being able to do anything about it, that was hard. But I smiled and sang for her sake, so that I didn't cause her any unnecessary pain.

She got through it though. When the rest of my family arrived, I knew it was nearly over.

Bella sucked in one last breath, and opened her eyes. Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. The voices I'd lived almost 100years with, the voices of the minds around me, went silent.

It was as if they'd died.

I took a step back.

"Edward!?" Bella called. I looked around, but no, my family were still all alive. I looked at Bella, her red eyes, her porcelain skin, and her beauty that had once been amazing, yet now was phenomenal.

"Edward?" she called again. Alice turned towards me, her mouth shaped like a little 'o'. Then her eyes lit up.

"Bella!" she screamed. "You have the coolest power ever!" Her smile turned smug as she took in my confused look. "You can't hear what I'm thinking, can you Edward?" I shook my head. "It's Bella, Bella's blocking your ability!"

Bella's POV

It took a few days for me to learn to turn my gift off. A very long few days for Edward, who was getting increasingly frustrated at not knowing what everyone else was thinking.

"Serves him right" said Alice

Emmett chuckled deeply as Edward's brows furrowed together in anger.

"Why don't you and Bella have an arm wrestle?" he shot back. Emmett's eyes brightened and he motioned for me to sit next to him. I smirked, knowing that with my new-born strength, for once, I'd be able to beat Emmett.

I bet him of course and he sauntered off to find Rosalie. I giggled, and was finally able to relax. I felt like the tense atmosphere that had surrounded me since my transformation had dissolved. Edward gasped. My head whipped around, tenseness returned, and I flew over to him at once. "What is it?"

"I could hear everyone again- just for a second- wait a moment, I want to try something."

He pulled me down onto the sofa, rubbing small circles in my back and singing my lullaby. I relaxed again. A triumphant smile pulled across Edward's face. "All you have to do is relax Bella, and I can hear again!"

"So I just need to relax and you're fine?"

"It seems that way. This may be the same against Aro or Jane. . . instead of them merely having no effect on you, you can block their gifts!"

"Mr. Cullen you are a genius."

"Why thank you _Mrs. Cullen_."

I giggled again. It was going to take a while before I was used to being called Mrs Cullen.

Emmett walked in, followed by Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. "We're going hunting," he said sulkily. "Do you guys want to come?"

"Bella hasn't hunted yet - frankly I'm surprised she's lasted this long – we should definitely come. Bella?"

"Mmmmm." I agreed. I hadn't exactly felt any burning compulsions to drink blood – frankly I didn't know how the others could complain about their 'thirst'- though I had yet to encounter a human.

"Let's go!" called Edward, bounding off, filled with his running joy. We ran hand-in-hand and I was thrilled over my own speed and grace, when suddenly I could smell the wildlife. It was almost an assault on the senses. Rabbits, birds, mice, wild cats, and deer – they all clamoured for attention in my nose. I danced around Edward, like a cat, my movements graceful and agile, using my hands almost as much as my feet.

"Let yourself go Bella," Edward called. "Let your body rule you."

I closed my eyes and did as he said, slipping into a feral crouch. Then I leapt, and found myself lip locked with Edward, my hands twisted into his hair, my nose pulling his sweet scent into my lungs. His lips froze for a second, then moved with mine, and our icy embrace only broken by Alice teasing: "Bella, if we knew you were only coming to hunt for Edward's lips, we would have left you behind."

I broke away, suddenly mindful of my surroundings. Obviously hunting wasn't the first thing on my mind. I grinned sheepishly, and Edward chuckled. Inwardly, I was enormously relieved, I'd been so convinced that the only thing I'd care about as a newborn was blood, and yet it seemed Edward was still me centre of gravity.

"Let me show you" He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, as turned his body in the direction of the lions I'd scented earlier. He sunk into a crouch, and growled from deep within. "Try to keep up, Bella love."

Then he leapt through the trees. As a human, I never would have been able to see him move, let alone follow him. And yet, when he hit the clearing where the lion prowled, I was just behind him, flying along without effort.

Edward and the lion fought head on, taunting each other and darting in and out. He truly was a god, with soft moon light reflecting off his uncovered chest, his perfectly formed muscles bunching as he ducked and swiped, his movements formed of inhuman grace and deathly beauty. I felt hypnotised just watching him, and was glad that he still had this affect on me.

At last, he leapt through the air at the tiring lion, and with the smallest of gestures, he snapped its neck, and it died instantly and fell onto the ground. Then Edward rose, and motioned for me to come forward. I did. "Drink" he said. Reluctantly, I pressed my lips to the beast's furry skin, and pushed my razor sharp teeth through. Hot blood filled my mouth, metallic and salty, and I felt my stomach seize up. Throwing my self back as the world spun and distorted, I emptied my mouth, and my stomach onto the ground, retching and sobbing tearlessly while Edward held my hair back. Silently he handed me a bottle of water, with which I rinsed my mouth. He picked me up and moved me away from the blood and the body.

"Bella, you just abstained from blood, only three days into being a vampire."

The others rushed into the clearing. "Haha!" crowed Emmett. "I win the bet Jasper! Go on, do it!"

Jasper sighed, while I looked on curiously. He then startled me by performing a perfect imitation of a monkey dance, complete with sounds and scratches. We all roared with laughter.

Then the atmosphere grew serious. "Bella, this is big. We have to talk this over with Carlisle."


	5. Weakness

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Bella or Edward (sob!)

Chapter Four

A month had passed since the lion incident. We'd talked it over with Carlisle, who'd suggested that my strong aversion to blood as a human had made be immune to it as a vampire. The others were all very excited, although I know Jasper was a bit put out at still being the weak link. I'd been around humans, and felt no compulsion to sink my teeth into them, though I did have to tolerate all the astonished looks we were getting from other customers. Edward and Alice were taking me clothes shopping, to make up for my dismally small wardrobe.

At first, I'd protested about Edward spending money on me, even when he said: "But love now that we're married, what's mine is yours – it's not my money it's ours." I broke eventually, when I tried on a few outfits under Alice's steady stream of guilt trips, and found that I looked AMAZING in nearly everything I tried on. I left each shop with a large bag. In another shop, Edward was waiting while Alice and I tried on outfits in the changing room, when a fellow shopper began hitting on him. She really didn't seem to be taking a hint, and so as I walked out, and the girls jaw dropped at my appearance, Edward was sure to say: "Ah, my beautiful wife, you look gorgeous!" before gathering me up into a long passionate kiss which caused the unfortunate shopper to flee in embarrassment.

Still mirthful from our encounter, Alice and I headed out to the Volvo where Edward was waiting. We walked past a group of dark-skinned men, who were slouched at the side of the car park, bottles of beer in hand as they drank their problems away. "Hey mamiceta!" One of them called. "Fancy a drink?" We ignored them and continued walking.

Then one of the men was at my side, his hand firmly wrapped around my wrist. "Hey sexy, why don't you come with us?" Disgusted, I flicked my wrist to break his grip, but to my amazement, he easily clung on. Fighting my rising panic, I looked at Alice, but found her frozen in place, her eyes glazed over as a vision came to her. "EDWARD!" I yelled, knowing that he'd hear me even with five floors of car parks between us. In a moment he was there, standing between the dark man and me, his expression terrifying, judging by how quickly the man let me go. I gave a great shuddering gasp, and as my knees buckled, Edward turned around and swept me up into his arms.

"It's alright Bella, I've got you" He shared a worried look with Alice who was moving smoothly along beside us. The dark men were already forgotten, my terror over my weakness dull now that I was with Edward.

"What's wrong with me Edward? I feel so weak. . . I couldn't even protect myself."

"I don't know how to say this . . . but you haven't had blood for so long you've used all your own up . . . you _must_ feed."


	6. Human Blood

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own Twilight… blah, blah, blah…

Chapter Five

"Bella needs to hunt?" pondered Emmett, as the Cullens grouped around me.

"What I don't get," said Jasper. "Is why her own blood only lingered for a month? Newborns are supposed to keep some up till about their first year, when their strength starts to wan."

"I have a theory about that," Carlisle offered. "Not drinking any other blood. Not physically or mentally being able to drink any blood, Bella must've been relying solely on her own human blood, and so she burned through it faster than normal."

I sighed weakly, even being a vampire I'd somehow managed to stuff up. I knew my weakness could be solved easily by hunting, yet, the memory of my first and only hunt still burnt strongly in my mind. How was I supposed to feed when my body had such a violent reaction to blood? My new family had no more clue than I, and I had a strong feeling that time was running out, for how long before my weakness became something more? Something worse?


	7. Renee and the Volturi

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter Six

Edward was holding my hand, humming softly in a vain attempt to hide the panic and worry that were so plain on his perfect features. He and Alice had brought in an elk earlier, to try and get me to feed, but I couldn't stomach it, and it made me feel even worse than before. I knew all the Cullens would be stressing and worrying over how to help, and none more than Edward. He would find a way to save me, no matter what it took.

Time passed, Edward watched me with remote eyes as he strove for an answer to my predicament, and I rememorized his features as I tried to ignore the deep weariness that permeated even my bones.

Suddenly Edward stiffened, as did I, as we heard Alice coming into the room, clutching the phone. My sudden stress and worry must have automatically blocked Edward's ability, for we both looked as inquisitively at Alice as she handed Edward the phone.

"Bella's mother is going to call in about 12 seconds." said Alice. "She wants to come visit you this weekend, as Phil's just recovered from his hip injury."

I gulped. I'd known sooner or later that I'd have to start putting off parental visits, I had, in fact, been surprised I'd lasted this long without a phone call from Renee or Charlie, and yet I still knew it would be hard lying to my mother, and now was hardly the time.

At that moment the phone started ringing in Edward's hand, and he lifted it smoothly to his ear: "Good afternoon, Edward speaking." There was a pause as my mother replied, then: "I'm very well, thank you Renee. However, Bella is not so well-" My mother interrupted him then, and with a sigh, Edward handed me the phone.

"Bella? Bella?" her worried tone caused me to flinch, for it reminded me strongly of the time James had used these exact words of my mother's to entice me into his trap.

"I'm not so bad, Mom. Just feel really tired." My weakness was clearly evident in my voice, as her next words came: "Oh Bella! You sound terrible! Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Her voice was working up higher and higher as she began to panic.

"Relax, Mom." I said, in what I hoped was a soothing tone. I continued, hoping the uncertainty and doubt wouldn't show. "I'm going to be fine. I've got Carlisle and Edward just down the road; they're perfectly capable of looking after me."

My voice puttered out at the end and I felt another wave of weakness. I held the phone out to Edward, catching sight of myself on its shiny metal shell. My face, as I'd got used to, was beautiful, but my eyes were black as night and there were deep, dark circles under them, further proof of my lack of blood. I closed my eyes as Edward put his mouth to the receiver, and quickly spoke to my mother, explaining that I had mono, no I wouldn't die of it, yes Carlisle was a doctor fully trained in this sort of thing, and of course he would call when there was any change in my condition.

He hung up and returned the phone to Alice, without taking his eyes off me. He didn't say it aloud, but we all knew that I was deteriorating. I knew that, theoretically I could not die of thirst, but then again I doubted any other vampire had had to go without any blood for so long.

I was so wrapped in my thoughts that I didn't notice Alice suddenly stiffen, but when she said two soft words, the atmosphere abruptly thickened.

"The Volturi."


	8. Vision

Disclaimer: ….You all know the drill

Chapter Seven

My mind whirled. The Volturi were coming. Sure, I was a vampire now, which is what they would be checking up on, but even just the thought of their presence gave life to an unimaginable fear, which, judging for Edward and Alice's faces, they too shared.

I remembered their bright red eyes and the malevolence that seemed to linger around them, and the screams of their prey in the deep halls of Volterra.

I looked up at Edward, to use his face as a talisman for my despair. His face was a hard mask of anxiety and fear, and only served to make me feel worse. This was Edward we were talking about, and I knew it was only ever me he truly feared for and therefore I must be in danger. He'd clearly heard more of Alice's vision in her mind, so I used my gift to block his, and force his attention away from the terrible vision of the future.

Edward turned to me, dragging a smile onto his beautiful face in an attempt to reassure me. I glared up wearily, unfooled.

"There may be a few complications."I sucked a breath in as he continued. "They'll be here in about three days. Aro, Demetri and Jane. I can't tell how they will react to your present state but . . . they may take it as a way to reduce the size of the Cullen family and put Alice and I at his side."

I flinched at this casual reference to my worst fear – Edward and Alice drifting along beside Aro, with bright red eyes and black dusty robes. And I could hardly worry about myself at the thought that the Volturi might use my weakness as a weapon against my family.

By this time, alerted by our intense fear and worry, Jasper had entered the room, and had his arms wrapped tenderly around Alice. A warm blanket of reassurance stifled my fear and I settled back down onto the coach.

It came suddenly, unexpectedly. A wave of exhaustion that stopped me from pulling in a breath. It wasn't like I needed them anymore, but not being _able_ to? How much weaker was I going to get? How much more would I be able to take?

Jasper and Edward peered at me, Jasper sensing my sudden return of fear, and Edward reading it both from Jasper's mind and my face.

"It's getting worse."I said in a dull whisper, all that I could manage. I could see that it was tearing Edward up, seeing me like this and being unable to do anything about it. In a flash I was in his arms, and he pulled me tightly towards himself, and then spoke in a strong, intense voice into my ear: "I'll never give up on you Bella; I'll never let you go. Never."

I hung limply in his arms, but I still had the strength to tilt my head up, eyes searching. He understood at once, and brought his lips to mine, kissing me passionately. I felt the familiar edge to his mouth, the way it felt when he thought it might be our last kiss. I summoned my energy and put some force into the kiss, Edward responding just as intensely, his cool lips doing most of the work.

After a time, he pulled away, and my lips trembled with exertion. He looked alarmed at how weak I'd become. Instead of taking me downstairs again, he called his family up to our room, his soft voice loud enough for their supersensitive ears.

Though my eyes were closed, and I was wrapped in the soft folds of the bed, I heard the tiny pitter-patter as the rest the family entered the room. I heard muffled gasps as Alice filled them in on her vision.

"There isn't much we can do," said Carlisle in calm tones. "We can't leave Bella alone, and anyone with her will easily be found by Demetri. We should at least remain here."

There was a murmur of assent.

Edward began rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand, and just this small gesture was enough to make my mind wander. I thought about the last time I'd been like this, helpless and weak. When I'd been a human. Perhaps I was turning back into a human? My vampire senses had dulled, until my hearing and vision was more that of my previous life. But no, that wasn't possible. The change I'd made, in order to stay with Edward for eternity was permanent, there was no going back.

I sighed, thinking of the problems I'd had to deal with before meeting Edward. There had been no near death experiences, no fraternising with supernatural creatures, no being supernatural creatures, and yet it'd hadn't been such a life, before Edward. I'd categorised my life into three main sections. P.E. which was Pre-Edward, a dull period, mainly characterised by loneliness and an inability to fit in. Then there was A.E., After-Edward, when I'd finally found that essential part of me, that missing piece. And of course, A.C., After-Change, still whole, I'd discovered my place in the world, where I fit in. Would it, could it all be taken away from me?

Our three days were up. The Cullen's were slouched around the living room, adopting poses that would have seemed natural had the tension not been written in every muscle of the bodies. A was near the back of the room, propped up in Edward's arms on a sofa. The rest of my family formed a screen of protection in front of me. Protecting the weakness link. Me. Again.

I blinked, trying to shift the tears that were obscuring my vision. They didn't shift, and it took me a moment to realise that I physically _couldn't_ be crying. My sight was leaving me. Oh my God, I couldn't see. A dull white had clouded over my eyes, and then even that had turned to darkness.

"_Edward_" I moaned. "I. . . can't. . .see. _Edward!?_"


	9. Fainting

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

Chapter Eight

As my sight left me, and the last speck of blurred colour was washed over with darkness, I heard a voice. I knew the owner of this voice, recognised it immediately, the inflection unforgettable. Jane. The Volturi had arrived.

I was too exhausted to panic. Too tired to think. Too weary to pay attention to what was happening around me.

There was a murmur of voices, strangely quiet to my fading hearing. Even the feeling of Edward's cool hand wrapped around mine was dissipating.

Had I been in any sort of state to think, I would have compared it to fainting.

_Vampires don't faint_ was my last idle thought before I slipped away.


	10. Reborn

Disclaimer: No, I did not dream up Edward and Bella, therefore they are not mine : (

Chapter Nine

Something was slipping down my throat. This was my first thought after what seemed an eternity of nothingness. It was cool and tasteless – I would compare it most to water. As it slipped through me, I could tell it was exactly what my body needed. I could feel my awareness spreading; until I felt my arms and legs, breathed in sweet air, heard faint rustles of sound, and lastly, opened my eyes.

Looking right back at me, his face mere inches from mine, was Edward. The relief was plain in his features as he registered my open eyes. I felt as if I hadn't seen him in a thousand years, as if we'd been apart for eternity. This time, however, Edward had not left _me_ I had left him. I remembered the terrifying weakness that had plagued me for days on end, until…

I sat up with a bolt, realising I felt…energetic. Inhumanly so.

My shock was great. My weakness had left me, which meant Edward had found a way to save me. My mind suddenly threw up my last memory: Jane's voice as she entered our Alaskan home. I tore my eyes away from Edward's flawless and perfect features, to take in my surroundings.

What I saw was not comforting. Not comforting at all. Although the rest of my family were perched around the room, leaning anxiously towards me, the room was familiar to me. Italy. I was in Volterra.

"…Bella honey, can you hear me?" came Edward's sweet voice, breaking into my thoughts.

Without pause, I threw my arms around him, sobbing tearlessly into his shoulder before smothering his face and neck in kisses.

His response was immediate. Moulding his mouth perfectly to mine, he returned my kisses, his exulting joy anticipated by my seeking tongue.

At last we broke apart.

"How do you feel, Bella?"

"Great. Like I've just been changed. Like I've just been reborn. Edward, how did you do it…and why are we _here?_"

His wide grin drooped for just a second, before he quickly froze his face in a crooked smile.

"When you…neared death…Aro, Demetri and Jane had just arrived. When they inquired as to how you had reached that state."

I could see how hard it was for Edward to revisit his memories, and I squeezed his hand gently in my own.

"Aro thought he had something that would help – a prosthetic-bio-plasma-" he paused, seeing my blank look. "It's fake blood, Bella. They created artificial blood that is without the usual smell, texture and colouring of blood, the things that we think repel you from it so much."

As a human, this news would have been too much for my overstressed mind, but, being something more than human, I was able to process this and turn to the most worrying fact of all.

"Edward… do they know?" I whispered, out of habit, knowing that the Volturi who no doubt hovered behind the closed doors. His mind, as many layered as mine, was able to shuffle away his other thoughts and concentrate on my question. He knew, of course, exactly what I meant. Did the Volturi know I could null their formidable gifts with a single thought?

He shook his head, very slightly.

At this point, the rest of the Cullen's converged, each hugging me tightly, none so much as Alice, who literally shrieked in my ear about how worried she'd been and how dare I manage to hide from her visions.

I heard footsteps in the hall outside, my hearing the attuned and superhuman of the immortal once more. We all turned as the door swung open, revealing Aro and Jane, dressed identically in flowing black robes, their shining red eyes revealing nothing.

"Ah, Bella, I see your treatment was a success. How pleasurable to see you again." His soft voice carried over to us.

"Yes, I am grateful Aro, that you gave Bella back to me. We will of course, not tread upon your hospitality much longer."

"That is not an issue, my boy. I do in fact, have a proposition for Alice and Bella and yourself. I –"

Edward cut him off "I know what it is you ask, and my answer still stands. No."

"Bella, Alice, do you wish to join us?"

"No." We said in unison.

"Then there is just the matter of Bella's treatment. She will of course, require more of our 'artificial blood'"

There was an awkward silence.

"Just as I thought. We aid you, you aid us, I think."

I don't know what Aro was thinking, but I saw Edward tense, about to jump, and at the same moment, a vindictive smile spread over Jane's face as she anticipated the agony she was about to inflict on him.

In desperation, I accessed my own gift, focusing its effects on Jane. Edward was face-to-face with Aro, whose calm, like Jane's, had been broken by the fact that _Jane couldn't stop Edward_.

"Well, well, well." Came Aro's nonchalant voice. "Now we see Bella's gift."

I myself was in shock. I'd been able to stop Jane. No more was she a threat to us. I remembered to the time, so long ago, in the nearby Italian streets were Jane's mere presence had meant the abandonment of any hope of escape. Now we had the upper hand. However, looking into Aro's ancient face, I felt suddenly certain that they weren't going to just be me the blood and let us walk out. They had something else in mind.


	11. It

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. GOSH!

Chapter Ten

I was wrong of course. After a moment, Aro had smiled and continued, "Like that I see. No matter. We will give you some vials, and the procedure of preparation." Jane was fuming silently at his side, pure hatred twisting her angelic, childlike features.

He stared at me for a moment, his expression unfathomable, then turned and swept out of the room, clearly expecting us to follow him. We moved down the corridor silently. I tried to keep a calm face, which had never been one of my gifts, but inside my mind whirled. They were just going to let us go? Aro wanted us at his side, and now he had leverage over us all. I'd always labelled him as manipulative, but suddenly I felt I was seeing a new side of him. Was it even possible that the ancient vampire had a compassionate side?

We came to a halt outside a thick metal door, which was coated in a layer of ice. When opened it revealed row after row of vials, each filled with different coloureds solutions.

He selected three clear ones, which, in spite of the low temperature of the room, were still liquid. These he handed to me, which were surprisingly heavy. His white arm reached deep into the shelf below and removed a pen drive.

"This contains the instructions on how to make your own supply."

I nodded, and he continued. "You must drink a vial of this every week, least you return to your former weak state. Also … We studied you during the flight here, and with information given to us by the rest of your family, we believe that should you go without feeding for more than about two weeks, it's quite possible that you will die."

I was shocked. I'd always thought there were few ways a vampire could die, and lack of blood was not one of them. Yet, it seemed I'd further screwed up becoming a vampire. Although… I had hope now. I had a way to ward off that terrible weakness, to stay strong, to stay eternal.

With a final cryptic comment, "We'll be in touch." We departed.

The return flight I spent snuggled close to Edward, ignoring the constant awe filled stares we were receiving from fellow passengers. It was a cramped flight, and we were given no privacy, which we sorely needed. As a last resort, Edward and I ducked into the airplane toilet, and conversed in low whispers, while we kissed every inch of each other.

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

"Don't be ridiculous, you weren't to blame."

I paused, then said: "Did you think about… it?"

"It?" His brow furrowed as he tried to decipher the meaning behind my words. His frown deepened in realisation.

"I never gave up hope, Bella. But… yes. There was a moment, when I wondered… if… "

I wrenched my lips away from his neck, at replied heatedly: "Edward! Haven't I already told you that you mustn't give up, even if I'm gone? Don't you remember last time you thought I was gone?"

Pain flashed in his eyes. "Yes. I never want to feel that again. And yet I came close. Very close."

"You won't have to feel it ever. Nothing can separate us. Nothing. Not even death." I hissed back fervently.

He shot me a look so intense, so loving, so passionate, that I forgot my preoccupation. He moved his mouth down my neck, under my shirt… I let out a loud moan…

A loud hammering on the door startled us, and he pulled away in a flash. A slight blank look on his face told me he was listening in on the thoughts of whoever was behind the door. Suddenly he smirked. He brought his mouth close to my ear, his teeth grazing my ear, and whispered: "The air hostess is there. She saw us go in, and heard your moan, and she thinks we're having sex in here."

I put my hand over my mouth to hold in my mirth. How were we going to get out of this one? Before I could come up with a plan, Edward opened the door, and judging by how her outraged demeanour changed rapidly to a vapid smile, Edward had unleashed the full force of his eyes on her.

"Is there something wrong?" He inquired.

"No…." she murmured vaguely. He turned to me with a smile.

"Actually…" she said, recovered from her mind blank, and keeping her eyes shut in what I took as an attempt to prevent the effect Edward's countenance had on her. "The aeroplane is no place for such behaviour." She proclaimed, her voice achieving anger, which drew the attention of nearby passengers. "Please return to your seats."

There were a few sniggers; some had obviously jumped to the same conclusions as the air hostess. Mostly people stared enviously at our beauty. I would have been blushing furiously if I'd been able. Not in complete control of my emotions, Edward led me back to our seats.

"Well that was fun."

I turned around, open mouthed, to stare at him. Was he for real? He smiled that lopsided smile and winked mischievously. Unable to resist, I began to laugh, a soft sound, like rain drops falling.

Only when we landed did I recall Edward's revelation. Would he really rather die than live without me? My thoughts spun. Would I be prepared to live without him? Could I survive?


	12. Guilt

Disclaimer: I don't own Edward : (

Chapter Eleven

The phone beeped loudly. We had just walked in the door of the house in Alaska, but already the answer phone demanded attention. I hastened over to it, knowing the only messages on it would be for me. Sure enough, the first fourteen messages were from my mother, getting more and more anxious and worked up as I obviously hadn't rung her back. She sounded absolutely frantic in her last message, convinced I'd been transferred to the hospital because I was so ill. I checked the time on that message, luckily it was only ten minutes ago, so there would be time to call her back before she lost her head completely and flew up here.

It was a relatively short phone call, for Renee. I told her that I was much better, but still didn't feel up to any visits – mono was contagious after all. And, my ability to lie obviously improving, I convinced her that the two days of not calling her back I'd been asleep and recovering. She swallowed it all happily, preferring to swallow my falsehoods rather than come up with any alternatives. She spoke to me for a while about what she'd been up to – her and Phil had bought a new house in Jacksonville, which she'd been renovating while he was training. I listened distractedly, Edward again playing with my hair as I spoke.

A call came through on the other line, and rather than put Renee on hold I said my farewells and switched lines.

It was Charlie.

"Renee called," he began. "Said you weren't answering her calls, thought I'd better try."

"Hi, Dad."

We talked for a while, though it seemed Charlie was holding something back. At last, when I made the excuse of needing to catch up on all the course work I'd missed, he let it out:

"Jake isn't back yet."

"Mmmmm…." I replied noncommittally. What have I done, Jake? I drove you off from your home, your family then left. I broke your heart. There was silence at the other end, and I realised I'd missed Charlie's question. "Sorry, Dad, what was that?"

"I asked if Jake had called you."

"No, Dad. He hasn't."

"Oh well. Bye then, Bella."

"Bye, Dad."

There was a loud crunch. I looked down, startled. I'd crushed the phone in my stone hands. Edward folded me into his arms. "It's been three months, Edward! Three months! What if something's happened to him? It'd be all my fault!" Guilt washed through me. I was responsible. Me, Bella Cullen.


	13. In The Forest

Disclaimer: None of Twilight is mine!

Chapter Twelve

Jacob's face filled my thoughts the days following Charlie's call. I kept visualising his face crumpled with pain over my decision. Guilt plagued me. Edward knew my thoughts were elsewhere when Alice cancelled our planned shopping trip, as she wanted to go to Vegas with Jasper for the weekend. We sat together in our room, not speaking, with soft music playing in the background.

"I should probably go hunting you know." Murmured Edward in my ear.

I shrugged. I'd already had some of the Volturi's artificial blood, only the day before last, and so had no need. I would go anywhere with Edward however, and so went to change out of my skirt into some slacks.

"You look so gorgeous today, love. Everyday."

I would normally have blushed, but now being incapable, I merely adopted an embarrassed grin, and took his hand.

"Shall we?" I asked.

Without answering he swept me up into a long and passionate kiss. I was surprised, but just as enthusiastic. I moved my mouth over his, re-exploring every twist and turn. After an age, neither of us feeling any particular urge to end our embrace, we swept out of the empty house and sprinted into the surrounding forest.

I glanced at Edward as the last beam of light filtering through the leaves disappeared with the sun. His eyes were black as night, and I was reminded that he hadn't feed since we'd returned from Italy, and probably not in Italy, as the cobbled streets contained little wildlife, and I did not think he would have been able to leave my side in the state I had been. How thirsty he must be. He must also feel a hint of the weakness I had felt, having gone so long without blood.

These thoughts had distracted me from Jacob, but suddenly it all came crashing down on me again. The scene of our last conversation replayed in my mind… his morphine-induced haze keeping away the physical pain of his many broken bones, his emotional agony as I broke his heart. I slowed to a halt, wrapping my arms around Edward in an attempt to shield myself from my turbulent thoughts and emotions.

He held me tight, and I lost myself in the delicious scent wafting from his body.

It was then that it hit me. A burning in my nose, that was getting stronger and stronger. Edward stiffened in my arms.

"Werewolf." He snarled between clenched teeth. "I recognise the scent… could it be…?"

"Who is it Edward? Who?" But I already knew. Jake had come to find me. I moved forwards into the clearing, so as to see him sooner. I heard his stealthy and almost silent approach, too quiet for human ears to register. I saw a large shape move through the blackness of the trees, and suddenly, there he was, before us.

"Jake?" His scent burnt my nose. But I easily fought the urge to attack. His russet-coloured fur was unmistakable, and yet he showed no signs of recognition- Edward hadn't even 'heard' him approaching.

"Jake?" I called again, sharper this time, as he settled into a crouch, almost like he was preparing to spring. I shot a worried glance at Edward, but he seemed just as confused as me.

"There's nothing," he said, voice quivering. "It's his scent alright, but… Bella, his mind is gone."

"Gone?" I said. If I'd been able to, I'd have fainted. I turned back to Jake, who was loping closer. Suddenly he leapt at me, his speed and agility almost taking me off guard. Instinctively I jumped out of the way, but he was beside me again, jaws snapping just inches from my face. "Jake!" I screamed as Edward threw him away.

Edward and I stood back-to-back ducking and leaping out of reach of Jake's sharp claws and teeth. We couldn't continue this forever- Edward's sleeve was torn from rescuing me the first time, and it was only 

a matter of time until Edward's flesh was the next thing torn. Loathe as I was to hurt Jake, I couldn't let Edward get hurt.

Jake had to be stopped. With force if necessary.

He wheeled towards me again, and I had to stop him, to hurt him, to protect Edward from my best friend, my other lover. In my heart, tears fell.


	14. Moonstrike

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter Thirteen

The next time he flew at me, I reached out and punched his side as I side-stepped around him. There was a sickening crunch and he sailed into a tree on the far side of the clearing. A low whimper escaped him. He looked up at me, a sorrowful expression in his face. My guilt hit me like a fist in the stomach.

"Don't hurt him." I told Edward.

Whatever had happened to Jacob was my fault. Because of me, he'd lost himself. How could I have even considered hurting him, any more than I already had? I backed away, into the trees, trying to gather my strangled thoughts. I stood at the edge of the clearing, and watched Jake, lying on his side, moaning softly. Edward threw me a glance, and then advanced on Jake, calling gently: "Jacob? It's me, Edward." He cocked his head, evidently listening for tell-tale thoughts in Jacob's head of whether he understood or not. Jake swung his great head up, and got to his feet. I looked at Edward hopefully – did this mean some part of him recognised Edward and me?

But Edward turned and faced me, and I knew from his expression that he didn't. That maybe Jake was completely lost, surrendered to the mind of the wolf to escape the pain I'd inflicted upon him. I felt that broken piece of my heart, the tiny piece that belonged to Jake rip itself to shreds. I suddenly felt the ground beneath my knees, my hands. I twisted my head back up to gain comfort and forgiveness from Edward's face. Instead I stared up in horror. While Edward's attention had been focused on me, Jake had leapt towards him, with blinding speed, his razor sharp teeth aimed at Edward's neck. My slack-jawed appearance must have alerted Edward, and he turned to see what was behind him.

It was too late though. There was a loud screeching sound, as Jacob's teeth connected with Edward's perfect white skin.

The screeching continued, as round, white ball swathed in bronze tumbled towards me.

The wolf and I made for it at the same moment. Without thought I tossed the hairy beast aside. I barely heard the loud crash and howl that meant it had connected with something painful.

I reached out a quivering hand, and turned over the oddly-shaped ball. Edward's eyes stared up at me, glazed over in a way that told me my life was over. Because his life was over.

The familiar waves of pain washed over me. No, not washed, crashed. A thousand times worse than before, and unbearable agony that torn my soul to pieces and left my mind in the darkest pit of eternity.

"_Edward." _Was my only thought, a dagger that struck me deeper than anything had before.

**Author's Note: OMG!! I know! I just killed Edward! I just killed Edward! Crap, crap, crap! That had to be about the most excruciating thing to write! Don't worry though! It's a happy ending! I've posted the next chapter straight away so I don't leave you all hanging there. **


	15. Abyss

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**SO!! I last left you with dead Edward (sob!) so how can this end happily? I'll shut up so you can read on and find out!**

Chapter Fourteen

I was not aware of time passing… merely the cold hard and….still object I clutched to my chest.

The pain was unbearable. It battered every fibre of my being, and there was no escape to numbness, no reprieve as there had been before.

I wasn't aware of having moved, being barely conscious of my surroundings. Yet the meadow I found myself in was unmistakable. I laid Edward's head in the grass, in our special place, a place I would never leave. I would stay here forever with Edward. Dimly, I felt the all too familiar waves of weakness, that 

sucked down the waves of pain, and reminded me of how long Edward had been gone. Days must have passed. I pulled Edward tighter to me, and let me grief consume me.

My entire body trembled with the exertion of opening my eyes for one last look at Edward's divine face. In my mind I thought _I'll be seeing you soon. Not much longer now._ The Volturi said I would die, and I would gratefully, for a chance to see Edward again. Even just a chance. I no longer held any bitter thoughts about Edward's contemplation of suicide.

As my eyes clouded over, and my eyes shut at their own accord, I had one last vision of Edward, looking down on me tenderly, full of love and compassion. My soul was in God's hands.

**ARGH!! Cliffy! I HAD to leave it there! I'm sorry it's so short but the next bit HAD to be in another chapter! Scream at me if you like… I'll update again in the next few days!!**


	16. Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter Fifteen

Bright, white light pierced my eyes. I had to shut them against the glare. _Was this heaven?_

Then I heard it. A voice calling to me, crying my name, begging. Edward. My eyes snapped open, and I sat up so fast, I normally would have got head-rush.

"Edward!" I cried. And then I found him, crouched down beside me, his face a mask of torment and agony. That expression cleared right away.

"Bella! Oh Bella, thank God! I thought I'd lost you!"

"I hoped you'd be here, Edward. I never stopped believing. Don't you see now, Carlisle was right!"

He frowned, delicately pulling his eyebrows together, and placed a hand on either side of my face. "Bella, honey, we're not dead."

Not dead? I wanted to laugh. Or cry. I'd seen Edward die, something I never wanted to go through again, and then I'd died. My conclusion: we were both dead and Edward was in denial.

"It's alright, Edward," I told him, hugging him closely. "You'll understand soon. Jake… he…and…I…well…I couldn't live without you, okay!?"

"Bella!" He exclaimed, pushed me away so he could look into my eyes. My breath caught, trapped as I was in those beautiful orbs. How different they looked compared to when the life had left them. "It's very difficult to kill a vampire…something which doesn't seem to apply to you… however, I'm sure you remember how we disposed of Victoria and the newborns?" I nodded my head, unsure of where he was going with this. He continued: "You have to burn the bits; else they can be put back together. Jacob didn't burn me. When Alice envisioned you try-trying to kill yourself, she came at once. When she found you, almost dead, with my head in your arms…well I can only imagine how she felt. She gave you some artificial blood, to try to revive you, but it didn't seem to be working… she thought maybe it was too late. She put us in her car and drove to where she'd _seen_ the rest of my body. Jasper helped her put me back together… it was painful…but liveable."

I closed my eyes, hardly daring to hope. What Edward was saying seemed possible… so maybe, _maybe_ we weren't dead after all?

"When I returned, you were still gone. We took you out of the car, and gave you more of the blood, and yet you still didn't rouse. I almost gave up. I thought you were truly taken from me. I called your name, again and again…and then – then you opened your eyes. I felt whole again."

At last, I believed him. We weren't dead! I pulled his face towards me, and enveloped it in kisses. My passion and happiness was surreal. We might have done it right there, except a thought flashed in my mind. "Edward," I asked. "What happened to Jacob?" I vaguely remembered, between the torturing blows of pain, flinging him aside and his howling echoing distantly in my ears.

Edward looked down for a moment. "I'm sorry, Bella." My breath stopped. "There was nothing we could do… you threw him against a tree…which pierced his heart… with no-one to get him down…he's gone Bella. I'm so sorry." The news of Jake's death, and my role in it was a blow to my already tender heart. But I remembered how Jake's teeth had connected with Edward's neck…the dreadful screeching sound… I was conflicted. Jake had killed Edward, and yet that was my fault. It was impossible to resolve. To me, it seemed best to move on, to continue the second (or in my case about the hundredth) chance to live happily with Edward. I straightened up, smiling, the pain of the previous days bright in my mind, but restrained by the calm serenity in Edward's. "Where is everyone? I Have to thank Alice and Jasper…"


	17. Suicide Watch

Chapter Sixteen

I refused to let Edward out of my sight, or my touch, for those days following. The pain of his loss was still bright in my mind, and there it would remain, thanks to the impermeability of vampire memory. I kept his hand clutched in mine, and he held mine just as hard, eyes flickering towards me often as if to check I was still there. I noticed this because I was doing the same.

I was haunted every moment by the image of his disconnected face in my hands. I tried to forget, to cover that horrific period of my life with sweet times with Edward, but its agony was worse than when he had left me, and I felt scarred from the encounter. I knew Edward felt the same way, as I saw him wince in response to some of Alice's thoughts, and his own, clearly reliving the moment when he had feared even eternity could not hold me to him.

I swore to myself that I would never contemplate suicide again, without first confirming that Edward was truly gone, for now we had both made the same mistake. I had the feeling that Edward regretted his decision, so long ago, to attempt a final death when he thought me gone forever, for surely this was what had planted the idea in my mind.

We cremated Jacob two days later, forbidden by the treaty to return him to his family, knowing that it was my fault that he was dead. We constructed a coffin from fresh boughs of the forest, knowing he would have wished to be sent off in his element. As I slid the lid into place, I could not fail to catch sight of the expression on his face, still morphed as it was. Accusation was frozen on his still features, and his glassy eyes seemed to bore right into me, dragging out the shattered remains of the love I still bore for him.

We were silent during the cremation. I would have liked to bury him, but trapped in his wolf form, we could not risk his strange skeleton being dug up someday, and so we gently lifted the great coffin onto a huge roaring bonfire, and I said my final farewells to my friend and lover. I was so glad of the comfort Edward's presence provided, and I reminisced on all the times I shared with Jacob, most of them contained within what I thought of as my own personal dark ages, and I found that in spite of the pain he had inflicted on me, by nearly killing Edward, I missed my personal sun, my light in the darkness.

I dug my nails hard into my palm, knowing that I could no longer cry, but feeling the familiar burning in my throat that should have had tears running down my face. I turned more into Edward's arms, averting my eyes from the fire, and let Jacob go. _Goodbye._

The next day, as I strode through the lounge, I experienced a brief wave of the all too familiar weakness that never failed to take me by surprise. I obviously hadn't taken some artificial blood in too long, and I sank onto the couch to regain my composure. This fact was not missed by Edward, who had clearly noted my hand going limp in his and my inability to remain standing. His eyes flashed down at me, concern and… was it fear? … barely concealed behind his ochre eyes.

"Esme!" He called, summoning her while he checked my condition visually.

"I'm fine."I muttered wearily, but all too glad when Esme entered carrying the flask that contained my artificial blood. I lifted it to my mouth and as I poured it in, I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward exchange a look with Esme. I must have misread his expression, for surely he could not think I had intentionally not fed? I cast aside my brief irritation, knowing that if I had seen what I thought I had seen, that Edward only had my best interests at heart, and he would surely not go on suicide watch over my slip-up.

He must have noticed my brief hesitation; the flask fixed to my lips, for he raised his eyebrows and looked at me questioningly.

"I'm not suicidal!" I exclaimed, attempting to rise to my feet, to better emphasise my point. Having not yet swallowed any of the blood, I had yet to regain my strength, and so my attempt was just that, and I remained slouched upon the couch. I took a swig of the blood, again repeating, somewhat quieter, "I'm not suicidal…" In fact, when I thought about it, it had been only three days since I had last had the blood, when Edward and Alice had revived me. Surely I did not need to drink so frequently, as I had not done so after returning from Italy. Was I becoming immune to its effects?


	18. In The Cubicle

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter Seventeen

As the days passed, my rate of consumption increased. It got to the point where I was drinking the synthetic blood more than once a day. I was drinking the stuff almost as fast as we could make it. We called a family meeting. It seemed we really only had one option left… to return to Italy. Something was wrong with the blood, it wasn't having the right effect, and its creators surely knew more about it than we. The meeting was not to discuss whether or not to go, but who would go. Would the entire Cullen family charging up to their walled city be viewed as a threat? Was the faultiness of the blood intentional on the Volturi's part? Was it a trap? I recalled my vague feeling of unease at Aro's 'compassionate side' and his sinister parting comment: "We'll be in touch."

I voiced my fears to Edward, who looked, if possible, more worried. He knew Aro slightly more intimately than the rest of us, having had several occasions to peruse the ancient vampire's thoughts.

In the end, we decided that Edward, Alice, Jasper and I would go, as our abilities gave us the greatest chance of survival, and the low number meant we were of little threat to the guard. There was of course, the protection of my own ability, but I had yet to see if its effects worked on more than one gift at a time. After all this time, the Volturi had surely come up with a way to circumvent my power, if there was a way. Perhaps and overload of mental and physical attacks?

I crept closer into Edward's embrace, horrific images of Alice, Edward and Jasper under the gaze of Jane, me incapacitated by multiple attacks.

I felt Edward straighten up, and followed his gaze to Alice's face, which had gone blank as she received a vision.

"Come on, Bella! You can do it!" she cried.

"Do what, Alice?" I asked.

She didn't answer; she had obviously been speaking in response to whatever she was seeing. Me. Struggling to do something….

Then Alice shook her head, and the blank look vanished. "There'll be trouble if we go. They've rounded up all their mentally gifted guard members, and mean to attack us mentally and physically… Bella was trying to block them all… and she must've because the vision ended."

"I block _everyone?_" She nodded.

"Emmett should go," Edward spoke up. "If it's going to turn into a battle of strength we want him there."

We all agreed, and our party of four became five, Alice insisting that Jasper needed to come.

"I'll book the tickets" Said Alice, sweeping out of the room. Edward and I followed, to pack. We'd have to find a way to get the prosthetic blood on the plane, because I wouldn't make it through the flight to Italy without a dose. It would be difficult, what with the introduction of the no liquids in carry-on luggage rule.

In the end, we filled several bags with the blood, and concealed them on our persons. I took more on the car ride to the airport.

"Let's be a bit more subtle about this" I told Edward as we made our way to the airplane toilet.

"Of course." Came his reply. He slipped inside the cubicle and I heard him quietly humming as he removed the tiny bags of prosthetic blood from concealed areas all over his body. He exited, and gave me a swift kiss, which turned to alarm as he realised I was slumped against the wall, with barely enough strength to keep my knees off the ground. Without a moment of hesitation he swept me up and took me into the bathroom with him, where he helped me to pour the blood down my throat, gently removing the additional bags I had in my own various pockets.

There was a warm rush as my energy returned, and I trembled on his lap, eternally grateful that he was here with me. Yes, I was terrified about what might happen when we reached Italy, but it was entirely necessary, and even as a trap, Edward would be there to protect me.

As if sensing the tenor of my thoughts, he pulled my face up and kissed me passionately, moving his frigid lips down my neck before whispering in my ear: "I'm your guardian angel, Bella love. I'll always be here to protect you."

His words brought to mind the image of his decapitated head lying frozen in my hands, but I banished it, knowing that I had too many worries in the present and future to even consider worrying about what _had_ happened.

I kissed him back, and the emotions rising in my body were enough to make me forget everything else. I even forgot my name.

The kiss deepened, and suddenly his hands were everywhere, and we were doing exactly what we had been suspected of on our last flight.

We were quick though, knowing that while time meant little in the eternity of vampires, people would begin to wonder where we had gone, and perhaps we had been spotted entering.

Giggling, we exited the cubicle, hand-in-hand, right into a certain flight attendant.

She immediately apologised for bumping into us, but then her eyes narrowed, and her skin turned a rather interesting shade of purple as she took in the still open door of the bathroom, our behaviour and the memory of us from not so long ago that must be permanently etched into her mind.

"Yes?" Asked Edward innocently, breathing his heavenly scent right into her face. Her face flickered to that of a stunned mullet, and with a vague "Oh…" she tottered off.

Fighting back the urge to laugh, we returned to our seats, where Alice and Emmett were in near hysterics, having overheard everything, of course.

**Sorry for the wait! I looked through my other chapters and man were they short! So I made this one a bit longer, hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Blondine ; )**


	19. The Antidote

Chapter Eighteen

The tension was almost tangible as the plane pulled into Turin airport. Edward's movements became jerkier than usual as we crawled through security. I felt weakness trickling through me as we went to collect our bags. Thankfully our luggage was entirely composed of vials of artificial blood, which, due to their strange density, did not show up on x-ray. We eventually passed through and loaded our gear into a rental car which was waiting outside the airport. I was too tired to even notice what sort of car it was, merely registering that it was black.

I sat between Emmett and Edward in the back set, knocked back several vials of the blood, and snuggled into Edward's side as I waited for it to take effect.

The journey to Volterra was a relatively long one, for me especially, having only been conscious during one trip here, that being Alice and me's mad race to save Edward.

Alice was driving, but her attention looked so off the road that I would have thought she was having a vision had my nervousness not automatically been blocking her powers. Jasper sat in the front seat, staring out the window at nothing, obviously concentrating on the aura of calm that floated around the car. Edward sat on one side of me, rubbing soothing circles into my palm, and attempting in vain to not look worried. I had no idea what my face looked like, but 'terrified' probably came close. Emmett sat on my other side, periodically cracking his knuckles, breaking the tense silence and grinning at me whenever I turned to him in shock. Honestly, there was no stopping Emmett.

The last rays of sunlight died as we drove smoothly through the great city walls, and parked the car. There was no moon, and human eyes would have been unable to pierce the heavy darkness that filled the winding streets, but we kept a relatively slow pace, just in case.

Eventually we arrived at the entrance of a grand looking building, which I did not recognise, but obviously it had some significance because Emmett led the way up the marble steps. There was a dull mechanic click and the massive front doors opened just enough to admit our small group.

I tried to relax enough to stop blocking Edward's mindreading ability, but that was beyond my grasp and instead we relied on our keen sense of smell and hearing to determine whether or not there was an ambush in wait or not.

After a long moment, none of us had sensed anything unusual and we cautiously entered the unlit corridor. Alice seemed go know where she was going, and so I merely followed her, keeping close to Edward. Soon after I began to recognise a few of the corridors we were passing from my last time here. At the same time, I noticed light at the end of the hall, and increasing our speed, we swept into the cavernous room of my first visit.

It was well lit with ancient chandeliers that poured light down on us from high above. Before us stood Aro, flanked by Jane, Marcus and Caius. I didn't need to be a vampire to know that the rest of the guard was stationed in the adjoining rooms, awaiting the signal to burst in and attack.

For a long moment we merely looked at each other, and I could tell immediately from the way Aro's eyes rested on me, as I leaned slightly on Edward, my vial of blood taken only a half hour ago already beginning to wear off, that he _had _done something to the formula, to ensure my return to Volterra.

"So, my dear, you have returned. I must say, you look a little worse for wear…."

Edward snarled and snapped his teeth, politeness forsaken. Evidently he had come to the same conclusion as I had. "You know why we are here. What is wrong with the formula?"

Aro spread his arms. "Ah, it is a shame that manners are so easily put aside with the young these days. I had hoped you would've behaved in a more civilised manner. It seems however, that Bella is still having issues with blood drinking, yes?"

There was a pause as he waited for an answer. When it was obvious none was forthcoming he proceeded: "We must come to an agreement. You, Edward, surely know that which I want, for you and Alice, and Bella makes it all the more glorious. That is all I want in return. You stay here with us, joining to guard. In return I shall provide that which Bella requires to survive. This." He said, bringing a pale hand from his dark robes. In his hand was a tiny green pill.

Our eyes narrowed suspiciously on it. "What is that for?" I asked, thankful my voice didn't sound weak or croaky.

"It is an antidote, to one of the chemicals in the prosthetic blood we gave you. The chemical has a cumulative effect, and eventually shuts down the body's ability to process any matter it consumes."

We were stunned into silence.

"You see, it is really easy, and there simply is no other way."

"Are you sure about that?" Edward's voice rouse. "What say we refuse your offer, and take that pill as payment for poisoning Bella?"

Aro didn't appear stunned at all. "You could do that," he said softly. "But you'd have to get through the guard." He clicked his fingers, and several doors silently swung open to admit ten dark swathed vampires with glowing red eyes. "I assure you, Edward, you are no match for their mental gifts… even Bella… it would be _more profitable_ for you all if you simply accepted my kind offer." The guard tensed, awaiting our response.

"Or not." Replied Emmett, leaping forward and smashing the closest vampire in the face. In that same moment, he froze, and dropped to the ground beside the guard he had just decked. My eyes flicked up to Jane, who was staring at him with murder in her eyes. Edward shuddered beside me, and his eyes rolled back into his head, while Alice began swiping at thin air. The glared at the guard, realising that these were their strange mental powers.

Well they weren't the only ones, I thought, and I concentrated my gift on everyone in the room, and suddenly Emmett jumped up, Alice began attacking actual vampires, and Edward's attention snapped to the present. I felt my strength leaving me almost at once, as I sought to block all their powers at once.

If I could just give them enough time… weakness rushed through me, and my knees gave way, my eyes fogging over as I became all but oblivious to the battle around me but I focused only on my task. _Hold on…_


	20. Negotiations

Chapter Nineteen

Edward

"Or not." Replied Emmett.

_Typical._ I thought. _Emmett is always the one to initiate fights._ He knocked one of the guards down before dropping to the ground, thrashing under the torturous gaze of Jane. I bared my teeth and turned to the nearest threat.

I blinked, and Bella was before me, unconscious and pouring out blood in a mirrored room. The mirrors shimmered and I was in the woods surrounding Forks, watching Bella's heart break as I told her I didn't love her. The scene changed, and through the mobile pressed to my ear, I heard Rosalie tell me Bella was dead, and felt the agony those words invoked. _Oh my god!_ I thought. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. Bella's frozen face loomed before me…

Then vanished, replaced by a rather surprised looking vampire. I glanced at Bella. She looked like she was concentrating very, very hard. I recognised the scene from the final moments of Alice's vision. I smiled, watching the surprise ripple through the guard as they realised their powers were now ineffective.

"So disappointing." Aro's voice carried over the ripping sounds as the guard were dismembered. Emmett overpowered two just as Bella slipped to the ground.

"No!" I yelled, leaping at the tiny green pill Aro was holding. Marcus blocked my way, gripping my arms firmly. But I had to save Bella, and nothing would stand in my way. I grasped his arms, and threw him into Jane, then faster than anyone could blink; I plunged my hand towards Aro's and beheld the antidote.

I raced back to Bella with it, and pushed it into her mouth. Alice removed a vial from her pocket, and poured it down her throat. _Please let this work_

Bella

I opened my eyes. _I have got to stop doing this_. Vampires were supposed to be hard to kill, and yet here I was yet again, perilously close. I opened my eyes a little wider, then a lot, unable to take in what I was seeing. White limbs, heads and torsos littered the room; I could see Jane's head on the floor, beneath a large round shaped dent in the wall. Their swirling cloaks were ripped to shreds and scattered around. Emmett and Jasper stood over the only whole Volturi in the room, Aro.

His confident air seemed to have deserted him, and he looked incredibly strained as his eyes flickered around the room.

I took me a while to notice Edward's hand reaching out towards me, and as he helped me up, we exchanged a look, advanced on the ancient vampire. Alice was flicking a cigarette lighter in her hand, rather menacingly for Alice.

Jasper spoke up. "We didn't want it to come to this. But the Cullen family stays together. Leave us alone, and we'll leave you to piece your guard back together." A wave of calm acceptance swept through the room, and Aro's eyes widened in surprise, then he nodded slowly.

"As you wish," he said stiffly. "Perhaps in another hundred years or so you'll change your mind."

"Come on, Bella." Edward murmured softly in my ear, as he tugged me towards the exit. The five of us flew down the deserted halls and the darkness claimed us.

**It's short, yes? Why? Because the next chapter is the last one!**


	21. Epilogue

Chapter Twenty - Epilogue

I rolled off Edward's now glittering chest as the sun rose over the horizon.

A year had passed since our conflict with the Volturi. We had removed the poisonous additive from the artificial blood, and thanks to the antidote, I'd had no problems with weakness at all.

Just to be on the safe side, we'd left our Alaskan home, and Edward and I were having our rather late honeymoon in the Southern Alps of New Zealand, on the other side of the world, right by Antarctica. The land was beautiful, and we were completely isolated, free from any prying eyes and most importantly for Edward, there were plenty of large wildlife.

We'd been here a month already, and it had been idyllic. I smiled as I looked into his beautiful golden eyes.

"What shall we do today?" He asked.

"Anything," I replied. "We have eternity."

**And that's the end. I think I can ask for reviews now. Please let me know what you all thought of my story!!**

**Blondine**


End file.
